Rêve
by Reesa-chan
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Harry Confond le rêve avec la réalité ?
1. Chapter 1: Coma

**Chapitre I : ****Coma**

**Boum Boum !! Boum Boum !! Boum Boum !!**

**L'unique son qui parvenait à mes oreilles était celui des battements de mon cœur. Boum Boum !! Je n'entendais que cela. Je sentais des bras forts, robustes et chaud qui m'enveloppaient. Surement ceux d'un homme. J'avais l'étrange sensation d'être dans un cocon. Quelqu'un m'appelait, une voix grave, douce, une voix ressemblant à celle de l'homme que j'aime.**

**-Harry ! Harry tiens bon !!**

**Je me réveillais, mes paupière étaient lourdes, je voyais tout d'abord flou, puis, je commençais à distingué les choses !! Une douleur fulgurante semblable à un sortilège d'endoloris me parcourue le corps tout entier. De la pointe des orteils au sommet de ma boîte crânienne. J e fut frappé de stupeur lorsqu'enfin je réalisais qui me tenaient dans ses bras.**

** Un visage fin, des traits durs, des yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Un regard inquiet de sa part se posa sur moi. Il me regarda longuement, fixement puis fini par me dire d'une voix très posé de ne pas m'endormir. **_**Ca risquait pas d'arrivé !!**_** Il était entrain de me porter, tout en courant pour aller je ne sais où !! Dans ces appartements je l'espère... Je parvenais de plus en plus difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts !! Soudain, il ralentit. Une porte s'ouvrit à son arrivée. J'entendis alors l'homme de mes fantasmes discuter avec une femme. **_**Quelle garce !!**_** Il lui disait de se dépêcher sinon on ne pourrait plus rien pour moi. J e ne comprenaient pas. Severus me déposa avec délicatesse sur un lit à ressort tellement inconfortable que je compris aussitôt où je me trouvais. L'infirmerie, mais pourquoi donc Severus m'avait emmené en ce lieu. Oui je l'appelle Severus, ce prénom lui Cié à merveille et c'est plus intime de l'appeler ainsi. Severus plongea son regard dans le mien, un regard tellement intense que mon cœur se mit à palpiter tellement vite et fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir exploser. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi, se rapprocha lentement de mon visage puis vint me murmurer à l'oreille (gauche) :**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, tu es entre de bonne main !Du moins je l'espère ajouta t-il sarcastiquement.**

**Puis à ma plus grande surprise et joie, il me caressa la tête et posa le plus doux et le plus tendre des baisers sur mon front. **_**OH MON DIEU !!OH MON DIEU !! Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas !!**_** C'est vraiment arrivé n'est-ce-pas ??!! **_**Recommence !!Recommence**_** hurlais-je dans ma tête.**

**Voyant ma surprise, il s'écarta un peu de moi. **_**Mais non reste là !!**_** Il recommença à me dire que tout ce Passera bien !! **_**Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passerait bien non de Dieu ??**_** Je sentis alors un léger pincement dans mon bras droit, c'était Pom-Pom comme avait coutume de l'appeler Dumbledore. Elle me faisait une piqure. Mes paupière devinrent tellement lourde que je décidais de les fermer. Je commençais alors à sombré dans les ténèbres. Puis plus rien.**

**Alors pour un début vous en pensez quoi ??  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Réveil

**Chapitre II : Réveil**

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête tellement intense que je crus que c'était mon cerveau qui me faisait croire à la douleur. Je restais là, allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond aussi blanc que les lessives Ariel. J'essayais de me remémorer la raison de ma présence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard lorsque…

- Harry ! Harry tu es réveillé! Merci mon Dieu! Dit une voix féminine en courant vers moi.

- Harry comment tu te sens ? Dit une autre voix, masculine et affreusement grave.

Je tournais lentement, très lentement la tête dans leur direction, de peur d'avoir l'impression qu'une des perceuses le l'oncle Vernon me transperçais la tête et, oh ! quelle surprise ! Ron et Hermione. Ils semblaient inquiets.

- Harry tu es resté deux mois dans le coma !

- Quoi !? Deux mois dans le coma !? M'écriais-je, toujours dans ma tête bien sur, je ne suis pas maso quand même !

- Harry nous étions tous très inquiets, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Toujours à pleuré pour un rien celle-là !!

Je suis resté dans le coma pendant deux mois. Je décidais d'en demander la raison. J'ouvris la bouche, puis, à la surprise de Ron et Hermione, mais encore plus à la mienne car je n'arrivais pas à y croire moi-même. Le seul mot à être sortit de ma bouche fut « Rogue !! ».

Ron parla en premier. Il me raconta que pendant le cours de potion, je m'étais tout à coup évanouis, et que Rogue s'était précipiter vers moi, m'avait porté dans ses bras et avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il me raconta que Pom-Pom avait réussit à stabiliser mon état et que mon évanouissement était du au fait qu'avant et après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, je n'avais ni pris de repos ni manger correctement. Il s'interrompit.

Hermione, voyant son _cher _et_ tendre_ Ron perdu dans ses pensées décida de poursuivre, et me raconta que Rogue venait me voir matin et soir depuis deux mois (mon cœur s'accéléra), que le professeur était vraiment très déprimé, qu'il ne souriait plus à chaque perte de points chez les Griffy (comme s'il savait ce que c'était que sourire !), qu'il était encore plus odieux avec les élèves, même avec ceux de sa maison et qu'il semblait tombé lentement dans une profonde dépression.

_HO MON DIEU !! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !_ Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles ! Le pire c'est que pendant qu'Hermione me contait cela, j'étais heureux de penser que cela était peut être de ma faute. Si ça se trouve, il est fouuuuuuuuuu amoureux de moi, ce serait fantastique !! Me dis-je en rêvassant.

Si Hermione disait vrai, Severus serait là bientôt. La nuit tombait. Je priais donc les deux préfets de bien vouloir me laisser seul car j'avais besoin de repos mais, à en voir le sourire en coin de cette mère Theresa d'Hermione, elle devait se douter de la raison pour laquelle je les avais congédiés.

Oui ! Je l'avoue, je mourais d'envie de le voir. Lui et son beau petit cul ! Je n'ai réussis à le voir qu'une seule et unique fois. Je l'avais aperçu par « hasard » entrain de prendre un bain dans un jacuzzi à remous qui se trouve dans l'une des salles sur demande pendant ma quatrième année à Poudlard ! A travers ces immondes robe qu'on nous oblige à porter on ne voit absolument rien.

Quelques minutes après que mes deux acolytes aient quittés l'infirmerie, la porte s'ouvrit. Je fermais rapidement les yeux, j'avais décidé de faire semblant de dormir pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. Les pas se dirigeaient vers le lit où j'étais allongé. Mon cœur se mit à battre à vitesse grand V. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Les pas s'arrêtèrent près de mon lit. Je respirais difficilement.

- Harry ! Harry tu dors ? dit la voix grave et sensuelle de _MON_ cher Severus.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il s'assit. Mon cœur se déchaîna. Je sentis tout à coup une main douce et chaude sur la mienne. Je commençais à avoir le vertige. Heureusement que j'suis allongé !! Une odeur de vanille de macadamia mélangé à de l'après rasage titilla mon odorat. C'était l'odeur de Severus, _SON_ odeur. Putain s'il reste là j'vais commencer à bander!! Ne m'excite pas comme ça Apollon!!

Boum Boum !! Boum Boum !! Boum Boum !!

Pourquoi est-ce-que mon cœur bas aussi fort putain ?!! Je ressentis comme un souffle chaud près de mon oreille gauche (mon oreille la plus sensible, comment il peut me faire ça! putain! Il veut que j'lui saute dessus ou quoi! ).

- Harry, je suis désolé ! Dit-il. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'excuse ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?! C'est trop excitant.

Soudain la chaleur disparue. Il s'était levé, j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de moi, surement vers la sortie puis, plus rien. Je restais là, sans bougé, méditant ce qu'il venait de me dire tout en essayant d'oublier la bosse qui c'était formé dans ma « robe de chambre ».

^^^^^^^^^^ booooooooo^^^^^^^^oooooooooo^^^^^^^^^

Une fin de chapitre plutôt bizzard je vous l'accorede mais je l'aime bien comme sa. Et vous?


	3. Chapter 3: La décision de Rogue

Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard, mais pour ma défense j'avais des examens et j'ai enchainer avec mon job d'été

mais maintenant j'ai du temps donc je vous promet que vous aurez un nouveau chapitre voir deux par semaine même s'ils sont cours

Voilà, merci à toues et à tous pour vos reviews qui il faut l'avouer m'ont fait très plaisir,

Bisou et à bientôt...^^

**Chapitre 3 : La décision de Rogue**

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, le professeur Rogue se dirigea comme un automate vers ses appartements. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas les Deux élèves de Troisième année de Pouttsouffle et Serdaigle de sexe masculin qui étaient entrain de se dévorer les lèvres de la manière la moins sensuel qui soit.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, le professeur se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, y versa un gel douche moussant à la Vanille, se déshabilla puis se glissa sans bruit dans l'eau.

D'après les dire de Pomfresh, Harry allait bien mieux, il avait récupéré toutes ses forces ou presque car, rester allongé pendant deux mois ne maintenait surement pas en forme. Harry allait donc mieux. Séverus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait rêvé de voir le Griffondor ouvrir les yeux pour le laisser se noyer dans la profondeur de ses émeraudes ; le jeune homme lui manquait tellement qu'il se surprenait parfois à se demander ce qu'il ferait une fois que l'élève de ses fantasmes les moins inavouables s'en irait.

Malheureusement pour Séverus, Harry était amoureux de lui et ça le professeur le savait parfaitement. Il s'était rendu compte des sentiments du jeune homme au fil du temps. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas surpris à le dévorer des yeux en croyant qu'il ne faisait pas attention ?combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas vu essayer de se glisser dans la salle sur demande les jours ou il se permettait un bon bain avec mousse, savon, lait hydratant et toute la panoplie ?ou bien lorsque son élève sensé le détesté rougissait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui ?

Bref Séverus savait qu'il ne laissait pas son élève indifférent mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un pas vers celui-ci, il ne voulait que le bonheur d'Harry et ce n'est surement pas avec lui qu'il serait heureux. C'est pourquoi Séverus allait si mal, il se disait que la seule personne qu'il n'est jamais aimé et qui l'aimait en retour ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir et tout ça pour on bien.

Dumbledor ne voyait rien de mal à ce qu'il soit heureux avec Harry, d'ailleurs c'est même lui qui lui avait conseillé de faire le premier pas vers le jeune homme mais Severus s'y refusait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue sortit du bain, se rendit dans son salon, alluma le feu de la cheminée, se servit un vers de whisky pur feu et se vautra dans son fauteuil en peau de dragon vert le plus confortable.  
Rogue mangeait très peu depuis qu'Harry séjournait à l'infirmerie, n'ayant plus le goût à rien ni d'appétit. Ses pensées toujours tournées vers une seule et même personne, Rogue se disait que maintenant qu'Harry allait mieux, il lui faudrait s'éloigner de lui.

S'il restait à Poudlard, il ne pourrait plus regarder son élève dans les yeux de peur de ne plus pouvoir résister et lui céder.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, dès demain il irait voir Dumbledor et poserait sa démission.

Chapitre trèèèèèèèssss court mais je poste la suite avant le week end, promis :D


	4. Chapter 4: Harry passe à l’action

Chapitre 4 : Harry passe à l'action

En ce réveillant ce jour là, Harry eut une drôle d'impression, comme une boule dans l'estomac, un mauvais pressentiment concernant les évènements qui allaient se produire aujourd'hui.

Madame Pomfresh déjà réveillée à cette heure de la matinée s'approcha de son patient à peine sortit du sommeil et lança sur lui une série de sortilèges de diagnostiques pour vérifier que tout son métabolisme fonctionnait parfaitement bien et, ne voyant rien d'anormale, elle l'autorisa à sortir pour aller déjeuné dans la grande salle avec ses camarades.

Harry ne se le fit par dire deux fois et fila vers sa salle commune qui à cette heure de la matinée était vide. Après avoir consulté en vitesse l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la cheminée qui lui indiquait qu'il était 6h45, le jeune Griffondor se rendit dans le dortoir des garçons, et une fois là-haut, il prit des vêtements dans sa malle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il y prit une agréable douche revigorante.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il sortit, se dirigea vers sa table de chevet afin d'y récupérer sa baguette magique en sachant parfaitement que Ron avait du la ranger dans le dernier tiroir de celle-ci et y trouva comme il le pensait sa baguette. Celle-ci une fois glissée dans la poche de son jeans, Harry sortir à pas de loup du dortoir puis de la salle commune direction la grande salle.

Depuis son réveil jusqu'au moment ou il s'assit dans la grande salle avec une dizaine d'autre élèves de différentes maison pour y prendre son vrai petit déjeuner depuis un peu plus d'un siècle; l'impression de malaise d'Harry ne l'avait pas quitté, il avait l'impression qu'une terrible nouvelle allait s'abattre sur lui et même en étant habitué à ce genre d'évènement le jeune homme appréhendait cette nouvelle.

Après son petit déjeuné, Harry se leva pour quitter la grande salle lorsque les portes s'ouvrir pour y déverser une floper d'élèves en quête de se fraya un chemin par eux puis parvint à sortir dehors. L'air était frais et Harry pouvait prédire que les beaux jours approchaient, le printemps viendrait bientôt cogner aux porte de Poudlard.

Harry se dirigea vers le lac où il y fit quatre fois le tour complet. En marchant, Harry réfléchissait aux évènements qui c'étaient produits et se demandait se qu'il devait faire. Devait-il se rendre dans les appartements de Severus pour lui parler et lui avouer ses sentiments? Devait-il attendre? Pourquoi est-ce-que Severus se sentait-il tellement coupable ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait encore une fois fais une bêtise qui l'avait déçu ? Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

Puis il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'arriverait à rien en se posant des questions dont il ne connaissait pas les réponses et pris son courage de Griffordor à deux mains et décida de retourner au château pour poser les questions directement au concerné.

Arrivé à une intersection qui le conduisait directement dans les appartements du professeur de potion Harry s'arrêta en entendant des voix parler doucement, ne voulant pas être entendus il avança le plus prêt possible de la statue qui se trouvait devant lui et écouta la conversation du professeur McGonagall avec le professeur Trelawnay qu'il avait reconnu d'après le son de leur corde vocal.

Ce qu'il y comprit c'est qu'il semblerait qu'un de leur collègue est présenté tôt dans la matinée sa démission à Dumbledore et que celui-ci malgré la tentative de dissuasion, les conseils et les encouragements de Dumbledore le professeur en question avait maintenu sa décision et qu'il était en ce moment même entrain de faire ses baguages. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers les escaliers se situant à l'opposé de l'endroit où Harry se cachait. Celui-ci était perplexe, un professeur avait démissionné et comptait s'en aller dans la journée, voilà ce qu'il avait comprit.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment de qui il pouvait s'agir Harry décida de ne pas approfondir le sujet, il avait d'autre chose à penser.

Arrivé devant le porte des appartements de son professeur au corps d'athlète Harry frappa Trois coups, attendit un peu, entendit un grognement d'énervement, surement que Séverus ne souhaitait pas être dérangé à cette heure de la matinée puis, après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit....

Mais que va t-il se passer ensuite ????....^^


End file.
